Tópico típico
by Shiorita
Summary: Kat lo tiene bien claro: todo es cuestión de principio. Incluido el amor. Pero claro, parece que todos están empeñados en convertir lo suyo en algo típico. Y, por supuesto, el alcohol tiene que colaborar. Basado en la serie, SPOILERS del 1x08. Kat


Basada en la serie basada en la película que tienen el mismo nombre, el mismo director y el mismo padre super productor. Y, aunque no sabría decir porqué, la pareja de la serie se ha vuelto más OTP que la de la película.

Espero que hayáis visto la primera temporada, sobre todo el capítulo 8, sobre todo porque si no... será el fic con más SPOILERS you ever saw.

See you. Shio ^^

P.D. Después de verme los capítulos tantas veces en VOS algo de inglés sí que se me ha quedado.

Tópico típico

La cuestión no es sino le gusta o no. Más bien es una sencilla cuestión de principios. Él es el típico chico malo, y es vox populi que a Kat no le gusta lo típico. En realidad no importa mucho qué es lo que él diga o haga, mientras responda a un prototipo Kat no piensa fijarse en él.

La historia es que a los de alrededor no parece quedarles tan claro. Está Bianca, que, (¡Dios mío! ¿Es que toda su vida gira en torno a los chicos?) parece que sólo quiere chincharla con ella y Patrick; está Mandella, que cada vez que habla con él sacude la cabeza y le dice que entiende que los chicos malos atraigan a las chicas, pero que éste en particular le da un poco de mala espina. Y luego está Patrick, claro, que parece que tiene una obsesión con aparecer donde está ella.

Y vamos a ver, a ella todo esto le daría exactamente igual, (está claro que lo que menos le importa es lo que piensen los demás) si no fuera quiénes son ellos. Y que, muy en el fondo, no puede evitar fijarse en Patrick.

Dirá que es por fastidiarlo, o porque como le gusta se le ha metido en la cabeza hacer que él deje de ser un cliché. Sí, exacto, como le gusta... porque, está más claro que el agua: a Kat le gusta Patrick. Y que sólo lo admita cuando está vestida con una camisa blanca que no le cubre ni las pantorrillas, unos calcetines largos y unas gafas de sol en mitad de la noche, no deja de ser un poco preocupante. Cierto es que está borracha, pero para Patrick eso es igual de preocupante.

Cuando ha cogido el móvil, hace unos minutos, y ella le ha rogado (sí, la palabra rogar es perfecta en esta ocasión, aunque también podría valer increíble) que volviera unas dos o tres veces, Patrick no ha podido evitar echar a correr hacia su casa. Vale, puede que no ardiera ni que hubiera sido asaltada por unos ladrones, pero quizás no haya tanta diferencia entre esto y que Kat esté bebida.

Y ahora, sentados en uno de los bancos del jardín de su casa, Patrick no deja de preguntarse qué es exactamente lo que están haciendo. Ella hipa, mueve la cabeza hacia los lados, y Patrick tiene miedo de que de pronto se caiga del banco y se haga daño de verdad. La mira como si nunca la hubiera visto antes, y casi no le falta razón, porque nunca la ha visto de esta manera. Se ve que trata de decirle algo, pero, como si sufriera disléxica, le es imposible. Se sienta a lo indio y le mira, como aquel primer día del colegio. Bueno, no exactamente como aquel día, pero la mirada es igual de intensa. Y Patrick siente la necesidad de inclinarse de nuevo hacia ella, como el día del concierto, y besarla. Y, esta vez, no dejarla hablar, no dejarla pensar en nada más que en ese beso, no dejarla escapar.

Pero el balanceo de Kat le está poniendo nervioso.

De pronto ella le agarra el brazo, asustada. Musita algo, que alerta a Patrick a tiempo. Le recoge el pelo como puede mientras ella vacía su estómago de todas las sustancias tóxicas y alcohólicas que acaba de tomarse. Parece mareada, así que la sienta con cuidado y le dice que no se mueva de ahí. Encuentra un paquete de pañuelos en su habitación y salta por la ventana (cualquiera vuelve a pasar por ese infierno de escalera otra vez) hasta donde está ella.

–Pareces superman, volando de una ventana a otra –le comenta ella sin mirarlo a la cara.

–¿Clark Kent? No lo creo –responde él.

–Sí, tienes razón. Más bien serías batman. Eres como un caballero oscuro –admite ella antes de abrir los brazos y agitarlos como si volara.

Patrick se acerca a ella, para limpiarle el rostro. Incluso así, cuando ya está casi limpia, tiene ganas de besarla. Pero Kat se adelanta y le besa los dedos cuando éste acaricia sus labios como si quisiera quitarle algo más, a pesar de que ya les ha limpiado concienzudamente. Se miran el uno al otro y, de pronto, sin previo aviso, Kat se echa a llorar. Y debe ser algo relativo al causa-efecto del que hablan los científicos, porque Patrick la abraza inmediatamente. ¡Qué comportamiento tan típico! Pero es que el alcohol les hace hacer cada cosa...

Están ahí, en una burbuja de silencio rodeado por una bomba de ruido, alcohol, jóvenes practicando el sexo y escalando grupos sociales en busca de la popularidad. Pero no parece importarles lo más mínimo, aunque yo creo que es más bien porque no se dan cuenta de entre quienes están. Él, rodeándola con sus brazos, ella, apoyada en su pecho, llorando, ruidosamente al principio, más calmada después.

–Y lo peor de todo es que, aunque te lo diga, mañana ni me acordaré.

El susurro es tan tenue que Patrick duda de si en verdad lo ha oído o lo ha soñado. Baja la mirada y separa a Kat unos centímetros para poder verle la cara. Por alguna razón que no entiende cree que nunca la ha visto tan hermosa. Y lo achaca al alcohol, claro, porque el día de la fiesta estaba radiante.

–Creo que eso podemos solucionarlo –se acuerda de su bolígrafo, que siempre lleva encima.

–¿En serio? –El rostro de Kat se ilumina y Patrick siente verdadera curiosidad por saber lo que está pensando.

–Me lo dirás, ¿entonces? –pregunta algo temeroso.

Primero le besa, por si acaso. Ya se sabe, estamos en América, y aquí primero van los besos y luego las explicaciones. Según Bianca, así es más romántico. Ya veremos qué dice Kat cuando se recupere.

–Te quiero –le dice contra sus labios, sin abrir los ojos, y se queda ahí, exhalando aire tan cerca de sus labios que, por unos instantes, Patrick se marea tanto como si él hubiera sido quien hubiera bebido. La abraza de nuevo, con más fuerza, y la besa otra vez. Con la misma intensidad que aquel día enfrente de la colina ardiendo.

Hasta que empieza a notar que Kat se relaja demasiado y cae dormida sobre él. Acaricia su rostro, su pelo, tapa su cuerpo (acaba de recordar que está medio desnuda y no se priva de deleitarse la mirada) con su cazadora, y de vez en cuando la vuelve a besar.

Cuando ya se han ido todos y Bianca está tratando de organizar su casa, Patrick entra en ella con Kat en brazos. La deposita sobre el sofá y le dirige una mirada a Bianca que hace que ésta decida ordenar las habitaciones de arriba y dejarles un momento de intimidad. Sin perder su sonrisa pícara, eso sí.

Patrick se sienta en el suelo, junto a la parte donde descansa la cabeza de Kat. Sabe que está como una jodida cabra, pero, la verdad, no es que sea algo muy relevante. Toma su brazo y escribe en él lo que le ha dicho tiempo atrás.

–Para que no se te olvide –susurra.

Se acuerda levemente de la discusión de esa misma noche, aunque parece que han pasado siglos desde entonces. Está claro que no es la Miss Perfecta de la que la ha acusado, pero, aún así, a fin de cuentas, para él sí que lo es.

–"Perfecta para él. Almas gemelas" –piensa Patrick socarronamente mientras murmura que _qué cliché se acaba volviendo todo sin que nos lleguemos a dar cuenta_.

Antes de irse, la besa por última vez y le susurra algo al oído:

–Ya iremos a la playa otro día.

Y cuando camina de regresa de camino a casa se da cuenta de que se le ha olvidado hacer algo muy importante. Aunque tiene arreglo. Saca su bolígrafo, y escribe con letras grandes: I love Kat.


End file.
